


Jack/Ianto/Owen collection

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Jack/Ianto/Owen smut in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack/Ianto/Owen collection

Lots of smut here


End file.
